


The Stars In My Eyes

by CraftyTonshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuTen are bro's, Fluff, KenHina background, Kuroo isn't a sex god, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Semi and Kuroo are clueless, Slow Burn, slight angst, tags to be added when we get there folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTonshi/pseuds/CraftyTonshi
Summary: Ever since he saw Shiratorizawa's number 3, Kuroo Tetsurou has been crushing like mad. He is convinced the universe hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really looking forward to posting this. I have a few inpirations for this fic. First of all; this art made by the lovely Leeva; http://leeva-art.tumblr.com/post/153255231602/callmeowl-san-thanks-for-a-year-as-of 
> 
> So go look at that shit. Also KuroSemi is just so precious.

His heart skipped a beat, the sounds of balls hitting the ground and shouts seemed distant to him. His eyes were not on the game before him, but on a man. Shiratorizawas’ number 3, a tall man with ash blonde hair and what seemed to be brownish tips. Kuroo’s heart skipped another beat as number 3 slightly turned. He had the prettiest face, oh how Kuroo wish he could talk to him. 

 

Kuroo felt a tiny pull on his sleeve, as the buzzer for the game sounded. Kenma, who was smiling slightly, was looking down at his boyfriend. Karasuno had apparently won, Kuroo would make sure to send a text to Daichi. Kuroo looked back over at the other side, his heart sinking as the man he was ogling walked away. 

 

_“Come on Kenma, let's go see Hinata and the gang.”_ He didn’t have to tell Kenma twice, as they made their way down. Kuroo smiled softly, as he talked to the third years.Congratulating them, saying he promised to meet them at Nationals. He made sure Kenma was going to be okay, as he was staying with Hinata overnight.

 

_“You’re going to be okay right? Im sure I can stay with one of the third years if you need me around?”_ Kuroo offered, his usual smirk on his face. His friend’s face was scrunched up. 

_“No, I’ll be fine”_

 

Kuroo wiped a fake tear off his face, looking at Daichi, _“They grow up so fast, don’t they!!”_ He continued his conversation softly, when a flash of purple and white caught his eye. Shiratorizawa was walking away from the stadium, the ash blonde male was walking beside what looked to be the captain and the crazy middle blocker. 

 

Standing there he was in a trance, watching the pinch server walk away from him and into the distance. If only he had the balls to go up and talk to them, would it be weird? They don’t know him, or maybe they did. Kuroo shook his head snapping out of his trance as Daichi announced their departure, waving them off happily Kuroo stood there for a few more seconds. He was not going to be thinking about that man. He was not. 

___________________________________________________________

 

Admittedly, Kuroo was still thinking of him. He had found out his name, Semi Eita. That just made it worse on him, because quite frankly, he was never going to see that man again. The man had spent the rest of his highschool career and most of the summer thinking of Semi. Someone he didn’t even know, it was a slow burning ache in the back of his mind. 

 

Kuroo had been scouted by one of the top universities in Tokyo, he was sad to leave Nekoma behind admittedly. He promised to keep in touch with the old team, Yaku and Kai had promised him a couple meetups. His life was on track, he had got into the same University as Bokuto. They shared an apartment not far from campus, Kuroo had gotten a part time job. 

 

His life was going great, Kuroo was able to put his little crush aside. Even going on a few dates. Kuroo felt like things were finally going his way, until he walked into practice that night. Standing there with his hand on hip, talking to what seemed like a lizard with crimson spiked hair was Semi Eita. Did God hate him? He was stunned, looking at the two talking. Was this fate? No, he shook his head. It is just a mere coincidence, that’s all! 

 

Practice went smoothly without incident, Kuroo did however avoid the now-setter for the most part. Till, the lizard man came towards him with Semi in tow. 

 

_“SemiSemi, come on! You need to meet him, like right now,”_ the lizard man said as he walked towards them, Kuroo tensed up more his fists clenching. Bokuto beamed at the sight of the pair, stepping away from Kuroo to fist bump the lizard. _“Semi this is Bokuto, the former captain of Fukurodani and their ace”_

 

Kuroo watched the three interact, he was seemingly invisible to them. He went to turn around and leave, when a hand snatched at the back of his shirt. _“Hey, Bro where are you going? You gotta introduce yourself to your new teammates.”_ He knew Bokuto’s face was in a wide grin, he turned slowly. His eyes stayed on the lizardly looking man. 

 

_“Hey dude, ‘names Tendou Satori and this is SemiSemi~!”_ Tendou, beamed at Kuroo with a huge smile on his face, Semi just looked over at his friend. 

 

_“Semi Eita, is what he meant.”_ , Semi smiled at Kuroo, and he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. Kuroo’s eyes still were lingering on Tendou not wanting to stare at Semi for too long. He looked at the other and smiled softly, _“Kuroo Tetsuro, it’s nice to meet you.”_

 

They four had went to dinner that night, he received various looks from his best friend and a couple, “are you okays?” Kuroo promised Bo he was just tired, in all reality it was because he hoped and prayed he could impress Semi somehow. They paid and left the restaurant, the four exchanged phone numbers and they parted ways.

 

Kuroo did not spend all night looking longingly at Semi’s contact, he clicked away from the contact and onto his childhood friend’s name. 

 

_“Kenma….I’m **hopeless** ” ___

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short...


End file.
